yang penting aku menyukai mu!
by Rii Okita
Summary: Rin akhirnya bisa berpacaran dengan Len, orang yang dia sukai. Tapi suatu hari Len memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kenapa Len memutuskan seperti itu? Yang penasaran baca yaaa


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Selamat membaca nyan :3**

**Yang gk suka gk usah baca yaaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pa Guru jahat sekali! Padahal aku ingin cepat pulang!" ucap seorang anak perempuan bernama Rin Kagamine yang sedang menyapu ruangan kelas

"Hey? Kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nya

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" jawab Rin dengan memasang wajah sedih

"Len sendiri belum pulang?" Rin balik bertanya

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Len membalikan jawaban Rin

Tiba-tiba Len berdiri dan melihat ke arah jendela.

"Sudah malam ya? Rin mau ku antar pulang?"

"E-eh…" Rin gugup untuk menjawab

Kemudian Len mengambil tas nya dan berjalan ke arah Rin. Jantung Rin berdebar-debar ketika Len berjalan ke arahnya. Maklum saja, Rin sudah sangat lama menyukai Len. Meskipun dia tau jika Len adalah anggota Gank Motor yang cukup terkenal di lingkungannya. Siswa laki-laki di sekolah pun tidak ada yang berani macam-macam pada Len, meskipun tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar tapi dalam soal berkelahi Len tidak bisa di remehkan. Len memang orang yang dingin dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya tapi tetap saja Rin menyukainya.

"Ayo pulang…" kata Len sambil melangkah keluar kelas

"I-iya" Rin segera berjalan mengikuti Len dari belakang

Tapi tiba-tiba lampu di sekolah mendadak mati sehingga Rin dan Len tidak bisa melihat apapun di sana.

"L-Len? Kau dimana?" Rin sedikit panik, Len tidak menjawab panggilan Rin

"Len…kau dimana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…hiks…Len…" Rin mulai menangis karena dia sangat takut pada kegelapan

"Aku disini…" ucap Len

Rin merasakan jika seseorang sedang memeluk tubuh nya dan dia yakin itu pasti Len. Kali ini jantung Rin berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Rin mencoba menenangkan dirinya karena dia takut jika Len akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Kemudian Len dan Rin berjalan keluar sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan. Rin bersyukur karena Len tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah saat ini. Rin bisa merasakan tangan Len yang tidak terlalu lembut tapi rasanya hangat.

"Kita sudah di luar" kata Len, Rin mengangguk

"Ngh…" Rin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Len

"A-ano…Len…" Rin melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Len

"Rin…" Len masih menggenggam tangan Rin

"A-ada apa?" Rin semakin berdebar-debar

"Mau tidak jadi pacar ku?" ucap Len dengan sungguh-sungguh

"HA'?!"

Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len tentu saja terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika orang yang dia sukai selama ini menyatakan cinta pada nya.

"A-aku…" Rin semakin gugup

"Kalau Rin menolak ku…dorong aku…" Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin

Len menyadari jika Rin gemetaran tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin sampai akhirnya Len mencium Rin untuk pertama kalinya. Rin tidak mendorong tubuh Len, itu tandanya Rin menerima pernyataan cinta dari Len.

"Aku menyukai Rin…" bisik Len pada Rin

"Aku…aku juga…selama ini…menyukai mu…" ucap Rin sambil gemetaran

"Sudah tau kok" kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin

Len terlihat senang mendengar kata-kata itu dari Rin. Rin sempat mengeluarkan air mata tapi mungkin itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Len memeluk tubuh Rin yang masih gemetaran. Rin masih tidak percaya jika sekarang Len telah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Kemudian Len mengantar Rin pulang dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya.

* * *

"T-terimakasih…" ucap Rin yang masih malu-malu

"Tidak usah berterimakasih…sampai besok" kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin

"Iya…sampai besok…" kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya

Setelah Len pergi Rin pun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan di kasurnya. Tapi kemudian Rin melihat dirinya di cermin dan menyentuh bibir nya.

"Ngh…Len…" Rin langsung memeluk bantal berbentuk jeruk

Tiba-tiba Rin mendapatkan pesan dari Len. Ketika membacanya Rin tampak semakin senang karena besok pagi Len akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Aku harus tidur cepat malam ini…" ucap Rin sambil memeluk handphone nya

Esok pagi nya, tepat jam 6 pagi Rin mendengar suara motor di depan rumah nya. Dan ketika dia melihatnya dari jendela, dia begitu senang karena itu adalah Len. Rin pun segera berlari keluar untuk menghampiri Len.

"Pagi…" sapa Len

"Ngh…p-pagi…" Rin langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya

"K-kenapa?" Len kebingungan

"Habisnya dulu Len tidak pernah menyapaku seperti ini…" kata Rin yang masih menutupi wajahnya

"Begitu kah? Maaf ya…" Len kembali mengelus kepala Rin

"Ayo naik.." kata Len, Rin pun menurut

Dan untuk pertama kali nya Rin pergi ke sekolah dengan Len yang telah resmi menjadi pacar nya.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada Len. Jelas saja karena Len sangat terkenal di sekolah terutama di kalangan perempuan.

"Kyaaa! Itu Len!" teriak seorang perempuan yang tidak Rin kenali

"Len! Selamat pagi!" sapa anak-anak perempuan di sana, tapi Len menghiraukannya

"Ayo ke kelas…" kata Len sambil berjalan mendahului Rin

"I-iya.." Rin langsung mengikuti Len

"Rinny selamat pagi!" sapa Gumi, sahabat Rin

"PagiiiiiI!" sapa Rin dengan semangat

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Len?" tanya Gumi

"Ng..itu…" Rin terlihat malu-malu

"Jangan-jangan kau dan Len jadian?!" ucap Gumi dengan cukup keras sampai-sampai satu kelas mendengar nya

Ketika mendengar perkataan Gumi, Len langsung melirik ke arah nya.

"Rin dan Len jadian?" tanya Teto yang tidak percaya

"LEN!" Teto dan Gumi menggebrak meja Len

". . ." Len hanya diam dan menatap mereka dengan dingin

"PJ…" ucap mereka berdua dengan kompak nya

". . ." Len tetap diam

"H-hey…" Rin menghampiri Teto dan Gumi di meja Len

Lalu kemudian Teto mengambil tas nya dan menaruh nya di bangku Rin. Lalu Gumi mengambil tas Rin dan menaruhnya di bangku Teto.

"Tadaaaa! Dengan begini kalian bisa terus sama-sama…" ucap Gumi

"Rinny! Kita bertukar tempat duduk ya! Jujur saja aku sudah tidak kuat duduk dengan orang itu" ucap Teto sambil menujuk-nunjuk Len, Len hanya diam

Kemudian Rin pun duduk di sebelah Len. Kemudian Len tersenyum pada Rin, dengan seketika wajah Rin kembali memerah.

Sepanjang pelajaran Len terus menggenggam tangan kanan Rin dengan tangan kirinya. Untung saja Rin menulis dengan tangan kiri jadi dia tidak merasa terganggu ketika menulis. Meskipun tangan mereka sudah berkeringat satu sama lain, Len tetap menggenggam tangan Rin dan tidak mau melepaskannya, sampai akhirnya tiba jam istirahat.

"Len mau makan?" tanya Rin sambil mengeluarkan kotak makannya

"Rin makan duluan saja. Aku ada perlu dengan teman ku. Daah" Len pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Rin

"Len pasti mau bertemu dengan teman-teman satu gank nya" sahut Teto

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Gumi

"Bukankah setiap jam istirahat Len selalu menghilang dari kelas?" jawab Teto

"Aaaa…aku ingin tau Len pergi kemanaaaa…" ucap Rin dengan wajah memelas

"Aku tau mereka pergi kemana…" Teto pun berlari keluar, Rind an Gumi mengikuti Teto

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di kelas yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Sssttt…jangan berisik…" kata Teto dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Rin dan Gumi mengangguk

Kemudian mereka mengintip dari sebuah jendela dan melihat Len beserta teman-temannya dan seorang laki-laki yang di ikat di kursi. Len Nampak bertanya sesuatu pada orang itu tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak mau menjawab dan Len pun menendang wajah nya. Rin cukup terkejut ketika melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Len. Kemudian seorang pria dengan kacamata pun ikut memukul wajah orang yang terikat itu.

"Nah nah…orang yang memakai kacamata itu adalah kakak ku, Ted Kasane" bisik Teto

"Ups..sepertinya kita harus segera pergi karena salah satu dari mereka sedang menuju kemari" ucap Teto

Mereka bertiga pun berlari kembali menuju ke kelasnya. Rin masih terlihat syok atas apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Hal seperti itu sudah biasa di kalangan gank motor. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Teto mencoba menenangkan Rin

Ketika jam istirahat usai, Len masih belum kembali dan itu membuat Rin semakin cemas. Dia takut jika Len akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Lagi-lagi Len bolos jam pelajaran ya?" ucap pak guru

"Ano…pa guru! Aku akan mencarinya!" kata Rin sambil berlari keluar kelas

"Eh? Tumben sekali Rin mau mencarinya" ucap seorang siswa ketika Rin sudah tidak ada di kelas

Rin terus mencoba menelpon Len tapi Len tidak mengangkatnya. Rin berulang kali mengirim pesan tapi Len tidak membalasnya. Akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas yang tidak terpakai itu dan ketika dia mengintip dari jendela ternyata Len masih ada di sana.

"Ada mata-mata rupanya…" ucap seorang pria

Rin membalikan wajahnya dan melihat dua orang pria bertubuh tinggi. Rin terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh gadis manis seperti mu di tempat ini?" tanya pria yang satunya lagi

Rin mencoba untuk lari tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil menahan tangannya. Rin mencoba melepaskan dirinya tapi dia tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya kedua orang pria itu pun membawa Rin masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan paksa. Rin mencoba melawan tapi setiap kali Rin melakukan perlawanan cengkraman tangan pria itu semakin keras dan itu cukup membuat Rin merintih kesakitan.

"Hey lihat apa yang kami bawa!" ucap salah satu pria sambil mendorong Rin hingga terjatuh

"Hiks…" Rin menangis

Semua yang ada di sana melihat ke arah Rin, termasuk Len. Len yang melihat kekasihnya di perlakukan seperti itu langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"_KUSO!_ Dia pacar ku!" bentak Len pada kedua temannya

"M-maaf Len…kami kira dia itu mata-mata" kata si pria berambut biru

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len dengan lembut

"Sakit…hiks…" jawab Rin sambil memegang tangan kanannya

Len mencoba menghentikan tangisan Rin dengan segala yang dia bisa. Mungkin Rin tidak hanya menangis karena kesakitan tapi juga karena ketakutan.

"Ayo minta maaf pada Rin!" ucap Len dengan wajah sadisnya

"Maafkan kami berdua…" kata mereka dengan kompak nya

Rin masih menangis.

"Kaito! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pria berambut ungu

"Melawak lah!" jawab pria bernama Kaito itu

"Gakupo, Kaito…aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika Rin kenapa-kenapa" nada bicara Len semakin sadis

"Hey hey lihat lah kemari…Ciluuuk Baaaa" Kaito memasang wajah bodoh untuk menghibur Rin

"Ciiiiluuuk Baaaa" Gakupo melakukan hal yang sama

Melihat tingkah konyol mereka Rin pun sedikit tertawa dan itu membuat Len lega.

"Kenapa Rin bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Len

"Ng…tidak tau. Aku hanya di minta pak guru untuk mencari mu" jawab Rin

"Apa yang Len lakukan disini?" Rin balik bertanya

"Aku tidak bisa jawab pertanyaan mu itu Rin…" Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin

"Tolong hargai jomblo yang ada di sini.." cetus Gakupo

"Iya! Tolong hargai jones di samping ku ini" kata Kaito

"Kau juga jomblo bodoh!" kata Gakupo dengan kesal

"Oh iya lupa! hahaha" Kaito tertawa

Len pun menghentikan aksinya demi menghargai temannya yang belum memiliki pasangan. Kemudian Rin melihat orang yang tadi masih di ikat di sebuah kursi dengan mata dan mulut yang tertutup. Rin merasa kasihan melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia di ikat begitu?" tanya Rin

"Temannya melukai teman kami sampai sekarat. Kami sengaja menahannya di sini karena dia tidak mau memberi tau kami tentang keberadaan temannya itu" jawab Ted, kakak dari Teto

"Jahat sekali…" kata Rin, Len tersenyum

"Untuk hari ini Rin ikut bolos jam pelajaran bersama ku ya.." bisik Len sambil terus memeluk Rin

Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menuruti keinginan Len. Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang pria yang lagi-lagi tidak Rin kenal masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau berlari Mikuo" tanya Kaito

"Len! ada surat tantangan untuk mu!" Mikuo memberikan selembar kertas pada Len

Lalu Len membacanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gakupo

"Dell…" jawab Len

Kemudian Len melihat jam tangannya dan lalu berdiri. Rin mengambil kertas yang di buang Len dan membacanya. Rin cukup terkejut ketika melihat surat itu bukan di tulis menggunakan pensil ataupun pulpen, melainkan dengan darah.

"L-Len…" Rin khawatir

"Jangan khawatir! Hal seperti itu sudah biasa untuk ku" Len kembali memeluk Rin

Setelah seluruh siswa pulang dari sekolah, Len dan Rin pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka. Kemudian Len mengantar Rin pulang.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah pun wajah Rin masih terlihat khawatir dengan Len. Kemudian Len tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tersenyumlah! Aku janji tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" kata Len yang mencoba meyakinkan Rin

"Tapi…Dell itu kan…" Rin masih khawatir

"Aku tau…" Len mencium kening Rin

". . ." Rin terdiam

"Hati-hati di rumah…" kata Len yang langsung pergi

Wajar saja jika Rin khawatir. Dell itu adalah salah satu ketua dari sebuah gank yang tidak kalah hebat dengan gank Len. Dell terkenal dengan sifat arogannya dan banyak yang mengatakan jika dia sedikit mengidap penyakit kejiwaan. Dell tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk melukai lawannya dengan senjata tajam maupun senjata api.

"Len…" Rin terus memikirkan Len sambil berguling-guling di kasur

Esok hari nya Len tidak datang menjemputnya. Rin tidak kecewa hanya saja dia masih khawatir. Maklum saja, ini karena Rin dan Len baru jadian beberapa hari jadi masih so sweet so sweet nya.

* * *

Ketika di sekolah, Rin melihat bangku Len yang masih kosong. Hal itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. Rin mencoba mengirim pesan pada Len, tapi Len tidak membalasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya siswi paling pintar di sekolah berpacaran dengan anak berandalan seperti dia" ucap seorang siswa pada Rin

"Apa Rin tidak malu jika suatu saat nama Rin akan tercemar karena pacaran dengan anak berandalan?" tanya seorang siswa yang lain

"Kalau Rin terus pacaran dengannya bisa-bisa Rin akan selalu dalam bahaya!" kata siswa yang lain

Tanpa mereka semua sadari ternyata Len sedang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Len!" Rin tersenyum lega

Melihat tatapan mata Len yang dingin orang-orang yang mengerumuni Rin tadi pun langsung membubarkan diri.

"Len syuk—"

"Apa yang di katakan mereka itu benar…" ucap Len

"Len…"

"Kalau Rin terus bersama ku nanti Rin akan terus dalam bahaya…" Len menundukan kepalanya

". . ." Rin menggenggam tangan Len dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku memiliki banyak musuh yang bisa melukai Rin kapan saja dan dimana saja…karena itu…Rin…"

"Ng?" Rin cemas

"Kita akhiri saja ya?" ucap Len yang langsung membuat Rin syok bukan main

."Len…" Rin langsung meneteskan air mata

Setelah mengatakan hal yang cukup membuat hati Rin sakit, Len pergi keluar dari kelas dengan masih membawa tas nya dan pergi dengan sepeda motor nya.

"Rinny selamat pa— astaga! Kau kenapa?!" Gumi panik

"Gumi…hueee…" Rin memeluk Gumi dan menceritakan hal yang baru dia alami

"Apa?! Len bilang begitu?" Gumi terkejut

"Apa? Apa? Len bilang apa?" tanya Teto yang baru datang ke kelas

Kemudian Gumi membisikan perkataan Rin yang tadi pada Teto.

"Apa?! Rinny serius?!" tanya Teto, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

"Len pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh…habisnya tadi malam dia curhat pada ku jika dia sangat mencintai Rin…" kata Teto

"Kalau dia mencintai ku kenapa dia bilang begitu…hiks…" Rin semakin sedih

"Rinny…" Gumi dan Teto memeluk Rin

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Rin tidak bisa berkonstrasi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Len.

"Rinny! Kerja PR sama-sama di rumah Teto yuk!" kata Gumi, Rin menganggukan kepala nya

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Teto, Ted yang ada di rumah langsung menghampiri Rin dan Gumi.

"Loh? Kau pacarnya Len kan?" tanya Ted

"Hiks…Len…hueeee" Rin kembali menangis

"Kakak!" Teto memukul kakak nya dengan buku

"A-apa aku salah biacara?" Ted kebingungan

Kemudian Rin menceritakan kembali apa yang Len katakan di sekolah.

"Len bilang seperti itu?" Ted tidak percaya

"Iya…hiks…" Rin masih sedikit mengeluarkan air mata

Ted menghela nafasnya dan mengelus kepala Rin.

"Len berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah" kata Ted, Rin terdiam

"Mungkin nanti ada saat nya kalian untuk bersama lagi…" lanjut Ted sambil beranjak pergi

"Jijik! Sok bijak!" cetus Teto

"Anak jelek diam saja!" Ted menarik rambut Teto

Setelah beberapa jam di rumah Teto, Rin pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Rin serius mau pulang? Ini sudah larut malam…kenapa tidak menginap saja?" kata Teto

"Iya, ayo menginap saja Rin…" paksa Gumi

"Tidak bisa…maaf yaaa" kata Rin

Dan pada akhirnya Gumi dan Teto pun merelakan kepulangan Rin ke rumahnya dengan syarat Rin harus berhati-hati karena ini sudah malam.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang Rin sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa mampir ke toko kue dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat segerombolan pria sedang diam di taman dengan motor-motor mereka. Rin sudah menebak jika mereka pasti anak-anak gank motor. Rin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Len.

"Len…" Rin kembali melihat ke arah taman

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mulut Rin, menutup matanya dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Rin tidak bisa melawan karena tangannya sudah terikat cukup kuat.

"Ketua! Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak perempuan ini?" tanya seorang pria

"Kita akan menjadikannya umpan untuk memancing Len Kagamine! Hahahaha" ucap seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah Dell

Rin yang menyadari jika orang yang menyandranya adalah Dell semakin panik. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi dia tidak bisa. Padahal dia sangat ingin meminta tolong pada Len. Tapi Rin sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kemudian Rin merasa jika tubuh nya di angkat dan di bawa pergi. Rin sangat panik karena dia tidak tau akan di bawa kemana.

"Hey bocah pisang!" panggil Dell

"Cih! Kau mau apa lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah kalah balapan?" kata Len

"Aku minta tanding ulang!" ucap Dell

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk hal itu" kata Len

"Kau menolak ya? Kalau begitu enak nya perempuan mungil ini di apakan ya?" Dell menjambak rambut Rin

"RIN!" Len terkejut

"Sekalipun kabar bahwa kau sudah putus dengan perempuan ini sudah menyebar. Tapi aku yakin kau masih mencintai nya…hahahaha" Dell menjilat pipi Rin

"Jangan sentuh Rin!" Len terbakar emosi

"Kalau begitu ayo tanding ulang…Len Kagamine…" Dell tersenyum licik

Len semakin terbakar emosi tapi semua teman-temannya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hadapi dia dengan tenang Len!" ucap Kaito

Kemudian Len dan Dell pun bersiap di garis start. Dell begitu yakin jika dirinya akan menang dari Len. Tapi Len juga yakin jika dirinya tidak akan kalah dari Dell.

"Kalau aku menang, lepaskan Rin!" ucap Len

"Jika aku yang menang kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku! hahahaha" ucap Dell dengan sorot mata yang cukup menakutkan

Salah satu teman Dell mulai menghitung mundur dan Rin pun mendengar sorak-sorak dari pihak Dell dan juga dari pihak Len. Rin semakin ketakutan karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Len dan Dell pun sudah mulai melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Rin hanya bisa berdo'a agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa Len.

30 menit berlalu dan pada akhirnya Len lah yang sampai ke garis finish terlebih dahulu. Dell kesal dan membanting helm nya. Sesuai perjanjian Dell pun menyuruh anggota nya untuk melepaskan Rin. Pandangan Len hanya tertuju pada Rin sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika Dell hendak memukul nya dengan balok kayu yang tergeletak di sana. Rin yang menyadari nya langsung berlari dan mendorong Len sampai akhirnya Rin lah yang terkena pukulan yang sangat keras itu.

"RIN!" Len terkejut

Setelah terkena pukulan itu, Rin langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Darah terus keluar dari kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Dell panik dan berusaha untuk kabur tapi Mikuo dan Gakupo menghalangi nya. Anak buah Dell pun tidak bisa lari karena sudah di kepung oleh anak buah Ted.

"Kau sudah melukai Nero dan sekarang kau melukai Rin…kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan mu.." ucap Ted dengan seram, Dell gemetaran

"Bertahanlah Rin…" Len panik dan langsung memanggil taksi dan membawa Rin ke rumah sakit terdekat

"Fokuslah pada Rin! Soal mereka biar kami yang atasi!" ucap Ted

"Ketua…"

Len langsung masuk kedalam taksi dan meninggalkan Ted dan yang lainnya. Len mencoba menutup luka di kepala Rin dengan tangannya. Dia terus berdo'a agar Rin dapat bertahan.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Len langsung membawa Rin ke UGD dan tidak lama kemudian Teto dan Gumi pun datang.

"Len! apa yang terjadi pada Rin?" tanya Teto yang juga panik

". . ." Len tidak menjawab

"Len..ja—"

Tiba-tiba Gumi menahan Teto agar tidak bertanya untuk saat ini. Karena Gumi menyadari jika Len sedang menangis.

". . ." Len terlihat sangat sedih

3 jam menunggu akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari kamar tempat Rin berada dan memperbolehkan mereka bertiga untuk menemui Rin. Tapi sayang sekali Rin masih belum sadarkan diri. Lalu Len menggenggam tangan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini…" ucap Len

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi orang tua nya…" kata Teto

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat cemas dengan kondisi Rin saat ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian Rin mulai membuka mata nya secara perlahan.

"Rinny!" panggil Gumi

"Ng…Len…" panggil Rin ketika melihat Len ada di hadapannya

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Rin?" tanya Teto

"Pusing…kepala ku sakit sekali…" jawab Rin dengan suara yang pelan

Tiba-tiba Gumi membisikan sesuatu pada Teto.

"Aku dan Gumi akan membeli minuman dulu ya, Len! kami titip Rin!" kata Teto sambil berjalan keluar bersama Gumi

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, suasana di dalam sana pun hening. Rin diam mungkin karena dia masih merasa kesakitan, sedangkan Len diam mungkin karena dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Rin.

"Maaf…" ucap Len

"Kenapa Len minta maaf?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendekati mu sejak awal…mungkin ini semua tidak ak—"

_**PLAAAKK…**_Rin menampar Len dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Len bicara apa…" Rin mulai meneteskan air mata

"Rin…"

"Padahal aku begitu senang ketika Len bilang kalau Len menyukai ku…" Rin mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi nya

"Tapi akibat dari itu semua…kau jadi seperti ini!" ucap Len dengan penuh penyesalan

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini! Yang aku pikirkan saat ini…aku ingin Len kembali…itu saja…" Rin mencoba menahan tangisnya

"Aku tidak mau…semuanya berakhir…dengan cepat…" lanjut Rin Len terdiam

Kemudian Len menggenggam kedua tangan Rin dengan kedua tangannya. Rin terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Len.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik, aku juga bukan orang yang pintar, aku memiliki banyak musuh yang bisa melukai orang-orang di sekitar ku kapan saja dan dimana saja, aku ju—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Seburuk apapun Len di mata orang-orang, di mata ku Len adalah yang terbaik!" ucap Rin dengan sungguh-sungguh, Len tersenyum

"Kalau begitu…aku akan menjaga mu dengan segala kelebihan, kekurangan, dan keterbatasan ku…" Len memeluk Rin dengan lembut, Rin menganggukan kepalanya

"Mulai hari ini…aku adalah milik Rin…" bisik Len, Rin tersenyum

"Mulai sekarang juga aku adalah milik Len…sampai kapan pun akan menjadi milik Len seorang…" ucap Rin dengan senang

Di saat mereka berdua sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari Ted, Gakupo, Kaito, dan yang lainnya sedang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kita kalah oleh bocah kelas 2 SMA" ucap Gakupo

"Iya…" Kaito setuju

"K-ketua!" Len terkejut

"Hmm…Indah nya masa remaja…" ucap Ted sambil berjalan keluar

"E-eh…" Len kebingungan

"Kami permisi yaa…" Kaito menutup pintu nya

"Tunggu! Dell dan anggota nya bagaimana?" tanya Len

"Jangan di pikirkan! Kalau mereka sudah kami atasi" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum

Len terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Dell dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka semua menjadi tukang kebun di rumah kami sampai akhir tahun…" teriak Teto

". . ." Len terdiam

"Tukang kebun?" Rin tidak percaya

Yah…mungkin itulah hukuman yang terbaik bagi mereka semua. Rin sendiri merasa tidak keberatan dengan hukuman yang di dapatkan oleh orang yang sudah melukainya itu, karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menjadi seorang wanita yang selalu ada di samping Len. Dan Rin yakin jika cinta terakhirnya adalah Len Kagamine, laki-laki yang telah berjanji untuk melindungi nya dengan segala kelebihan, kekurangan, dan keterbatasannya.

* * *

**~ Tamat ~**

* * *

**Nyan w)/ makasih yaaa... buat yang udah baca sampai akhir ~**

**Maaf ceritanya gaje T^T)/**


End file.
